The Only Exception
by Primrose Masen Weasley
Summary: George wasn't okay. Nobody really was. Separated by thin walls can Hermione reach the boy in the dark.


George wasn't okay. That was already established. He hadn't pranked since Fred died, and Hermione missed that. Everyone did.  
George wasn't eating properly, or washing, or leaving his room unless necessary to. However much his family pleaded and cried he wouldn't be George again. Hermione was upset about everything just as much as everyone else, she had bonded with Fred and kinda had this little girl crush on George but that didn't matter. When everything turned upside down her love life went out the window. She decided to do something about it. About all of it.  
So on Saturday whilst cleaning her permanent room in the Weasley abode she started singing. Just loud enough for it to sink through the wall between her room and George's. "Viktor I love you, Viktor I do, When we're apart my heart beats only for you!"  
Silence was all that was heard throughout the house. Disappointed Hermione slunk down against the wall and whispered "I miss you George". That night she dreamt of Fred and George pranking her, and she honestly didn't mind but then Fred got blasted into the wall. She woke up screaming. The next day Hermione decided on a new approach. Maybe that song was to personal, she thought. "You are the only exception..." She sang. Hermione had a beautiful voice. One that could make the bird's stop and listen in envy. She sang it all the way through, unshed tears welling over at no response, she would, one day receive an act of acknowledgment. She sat and cried for a while. "Fred I need help. I can't reach him there, he's in a dark unknown place. I wake every night because of his screaming. Or mine. And my life's a mess. So's his. So is everyone's."  
Through the wall a thoroughly upset George listened intently as Hermione continued: " I miss him. And it doesn't help that I love him." Shocked and slightly at ease with Hermione's word's George said something through the wall. "I love you too." He said too quiet for anyone to possibly hear him.  
At dinner Hermione was controlling her emotions well.  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, he was such a great friend. He new exactly when she was upset.  
"Yes I'm fine" oh no! She thought exasperatedly. Harry looked at her. It was a "we'll-talk-later" look.  
"Hermione, dear, how has you're week been?" Asked Molly.  
"Normal, not really anything worthy of conversation."  
" 'Mione 'would ew pa de gavy?" Ronald is such a pig.  
"Sure." She replied, repulsed.  
"George came out of his room today" Said Molly nonchalantly. A lot of audible gasps rang out as Hermione tipped her drink. Nobody really noticed among the commotion. Ginny burst into tears.  
"Why?"  
"When?"  
"Earlier today. He asked about some song. It sounded extremely muggle-like. It went like 'I will not sing of love if it does not exist'." Molly finished. Hermione had to leave before she cried. Running up all those stairs must of burnt of all the dinner calories Hermione thought as she reached her room. Calf's burning she let out a sigh as she dropped to the bed. She was heaving and retching from being so wound up.  
"'Mione, you okay?" George.  
"George" she said, her body flooding with relief  
"Hermione, what song were you singing?" Oh...  
"I was singing a song I wrote"  
"It was beautiful."  
"George?"  
"Yes"  
"Do you want come to my room and watch TV?"  
George had not been out of his room since he talked to Molly. Why not? He liked Hermione Granger.  
"Yes" he said quietly. Hermione jumped up and ran to his door.  
"Are you sure?"  
George opened the door. "Yes, Granger. Positive."  
Hermione had to restrain from crying. And screaming. And throwing her arms around him. So instead she decided to focused on getting George to her room.  
"Wow, 'mione did a rainbow throw up in your room?" George asked jokingly. Ohhhhhhh, George is back!  
"No." Hermione had a unique sense of style. Red purple yellow and blue throw pillows draped the bed, the floor. Almost every surface. George suddenly interlocked his fingers with Hermione's. Molly Weasley, had decided to listen because she had decided to check on George, obviously he wasn't there but she had heard about vomiting rainbows and went to eavesdrop.  
"Hermione, I heard you talking to Fred the other day, and I thought you should know... I love you too" He didn't give Hermione time to answer as he swooped down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Hermione had just caught on when George broke the kiss looking extremely embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry" He said desperately  
"Don't be." She said, leaning up on her tip toes and planted a small kiss on his unsuspecting lips. Molly decided to see how far George would go and shouted: "DINNER!"  
Oh. Great George thought. Hermione looked at him then looked at the hands, George followed. Hermione held their hands up and said "Together"  
"Okay"  
Seven sets of stairs later, "George!" Everyone stared at them, Molly with tears in her eyes.  
"Hey." Said George. It wasn't much but it was enough.  
That night George sat down with his family and future fiancé and, lived.


End file.
